


It's Better To Give Than Receive

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Birthday Sex, F/F, Hair-pulling, Scratching, Strap-Ons, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: “I told you not to buy me too much stuff.” Her pout made Ahri giggle, as she pulled back. By now her tail was wagging back and forth behind her lazily, finding more joy in the fact that Akali was innocent enough to not understand her. So she decided to clarify.“Mm, but this will be your favorite gift I’m sure…”
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	It's Better To Give Than Receive

**Author's Note:**

> A requested fic by @lemonbumm ! They do super cute Ninjafox ship art ! Go follow them on twitter and thank them for this fic if you liked it

A birthday party is still a party, and despite Akali’s insistence to keep it small, like all things KDA, Evelynn and Ahri had a tendency to make it  _ ‘extra’ _ . This was how the bottom floor of the KDA household ended up being more than a little covered with confetti, at least in the living room. The rest of the surfaces in the kitchen and living room had left over snacks and drinks, with the table hosting the leftovers of a giant birthday cake which Akali was unashamedly eating a piece of with her bare hands instead of a fork. 

“Were you raised in a barn?” The voice from the kitchen chastised her. Akali looked over her shoulder, smiling through the last piece of cake she had shoved into her mouth, seeing Ahri shake her head. Her ponytail bobbed with her head as she leaned against the counter, watching her younger bandmate. 

“I was raised in a dojo, does that count?” Akali’s words were half slurred as she spoke through the cake before swallowing, licking the icing off of her fingers. Ahri abandoned her endeavor to clean the kitchen, not that anyone was willing to help her after the busy night, and walked around the counter to lean against it and nestle against Akali’s shoulder with an amused smile on her lips. 

“Sooo, like the party?” Ahri poked the girl through her thick sweater, tickling her enough to make her chuckle and distract her from cleaning her hand. Akali looked at the living room, seeing the mess and knowing that if Kaisa was awake she would be pissed. The dancer in question was asleep on the couch after the rest of them had found out she was a  _ very  _ light drinker. 

“Ya I did. Thanks for not inviting too many people.” Akali muttered the thanks, still a little embarrassed over the amount of attention she had been swarmed with for the past couple of hours. There were still people Akali didn’t know personally, close friends of Evelynn or Ahri, and strangely a pizza delivery girl that managed to stick around for the whole party. Kaisa had invited her to stay, most likely influenced by the single hard lemonade she had, and no one really protested. 

“Aaaaand did you like your gifts?” Ahri’s voice rose in pitch as she tilted her head, enjoying seeing the faintest pink creeping into Akali’s cheeks. 

“ _ Yes _ I did. And thanks, again.” The maknae grumbled sheepishly. She had told them all she didn’t want anything for her birthday, feeling like her bandmates, especially Ahri and Evelynn, already gifted her with so many little things over their months together. 

She was still a bit taken aback at how much she had gotten. Usually birthdays for her at home involved a nice home cooked meal and a gift card at most, with her best gift ever being a new pair of shoes that at the time felt like they cost a fortune for a poor kid. While the gifts were expensive, at least the reliable fall back of junk food and cheap pizza were still exactly what Akali had wanted for the night.

“Good, cause there’s still more…” Ahri hummed in her ear, breaking her out of her thoughts. Akali was looking face to face with a woman as sly as a fox, a low hanging fruit of a comparison but still true, watching Ahri flutter her eyelashes at her. 

Akali huffed. “I told you not to buy me too much stuff.” Her pout made Ahri giggle, as she pulled back. By now her tail was wagging back and forth behind her lazily, finding more joy in the fact that Akali was innocent enough to not understand her. So she decided to clarify. 

“Mm, but this will be your favorite gift I’m sure…” Ahri’s voice was dangerously close to a purr. Slender fingers surprised Akali, making her jump at the sudden contact, as Ahri gripped her wrist and brought her hand up in between them, showing off the stray drop of icing she had missed on her thumb. Ahri kept her eyes focused on Akali’s own, sticking her tongue out between her surprisingly sharp teeth to lick at the sugary treat. A strained noise could be heard from Akali’s pursed lips as she watched, her eyes blinking in surprise. 

Ahri’s teasing was usually harmless, enough to fluster Akali or get her attention. Her vulpine eyes had a hungry spark in them this time. Her teeth dragged against Akali’s skin as she took the girl’s thumb between her lips, lapping at it with her tongue as she did. The blush spread from Akali’s cheeks to her ears, her eyes only looking away for a second to glance at the sleeping dancer on the couch across the room. 

“Uh, you, really um…” Akali stammered in a whispered rush, cutting herself off with a sound she really didn’t mean to make when Ahri let her finger go from between her lips and took a step back from her. 

“Trust me baby.” Ahri winked at the girl, turning slowly to walk away towards the staircase with an intentional sway in her hips. The figure eight her hips made was keeping Akali attention, but the flash of black she saw just hidden under Ahri’s skinny jeans peaked more than her curiosity. Leaving with a wink and a final swing of her backside, Ahri disappeared up the stairs.

Akali cleared her throat to clear her daze, looking around the room like she had pulled her head out of water. Kaisa was still comfortably asleep and Evelynn wouldn’t be home for a while from driving their guests home. Her feet started moving on their own slowly, tip toeing across the room feeling like a teenager about to sneak away to do something she shouldn’t. Which, in realization, was still pretty accurate for her. 

Her steps made light thumps as she took the stairs two at a time, adjusting her sweater as best as she could and poking her head over the railing to look down the hallway. The door to Ahri’s room was slightly ajar in an obvious invitation. Akali could slow her steps but she couldn’t slow her racing heartbeat. The short walk to the door only took a couple of steps, but she spent it fussing over her sweater and jeans, trying to not seem as flustered as she was over the way Ahri had  _ invited  _ her. 

Akali cleared her throat, leaning closer to the door for a moment before knocking with the back of her knuckles. She realized it was kind of silly to do that, given how it definitely wasn’t the first time she’d gone into Ahri’s room with these kinds of intentions. 

“Come iiin~” The voice enchanted Akali through the door and stories of gumiho’s luring men into dark woods to eat them came to mind. The idea of Ahri  _ ‘eating her’ _ wasn’t that scary to Akali though at the moment. With that thought to inspire her, the door was pushed open enough to let the girl peak her head in. 

“Uh, Ahri? Are you...” Akali called out into the room, noticing how dim it was through the setting sun and drawn curtains. Ahri was always one for setting a mood. Her eyes traveled across the room, having to take a moment to adjust to the light. The sight on the bed made her search stop and her words catch in her throat. 

“I take it from the look on your face, I made a good choice hm?” A good choice was an understatement in Akali’s eyes. Ahri lay on the bed, patiently waiting for her girlfriend with a devilish light in her eyes. Her legs were neatly folded to her side, showing her backside off intentionally as she lounged. Black and red stockings stretched up the woman’s legs, held up by a thin see through garterbelt. Panties that were little more to consider then lace and string, and a striking red bra who’s strap hung just off her shoulder completed the ensemble. 

Ahri’s finger curled slowly, beckoning her to bed like a beautiful siren. The door made a muted ‘click’ as it closed, cutting off the world, all that mattered to each of the women was the other in the room with them. Akali felt clumsy compared to Ahri’s regal movements, her hands fidgeting with her shirt as she watched Ahri drag her hand across the exposed part of her thigh as she waited. Besides the form fitting and highly seductive lingerie Ahri was wearing, she had also found the time to slip a choker around her neck. Off of the choker hung a small metal triangle, the same shape as Akali’s stage earrings, ones that Ahri had bought for her. A hot, and frankly dirty, thought ran through her mind at the sight. Like Ahri was wearing a collar, showing off who she belonged to. 

With a tumble onto the bed and a feisty laugh, Ahri having found herself pinned under the blushing girl above her. Despite the flush on her face, Akali’s eyes held a fire of want that made Ahri purr. She could barely speak with how feverishly Akali attacked her lips with her own. 

“Did you- ah! Did you even lock the door?” Ahri hurriedly spoke between kisses, already feeling the young girl grabbing at her hips with strong hands. Hands that dragged her closer across the bed so their bodies met. 

“No one’s gonna come up.” Akali muttered, roaming lower with her mouth. She was surprised to see the faint red outline of her lips she left on Ahri’s skin, realizing that the woman’s lipstick had come off on her own lips. The marks were nice. Maybe she should wear lipstick more often, at least for this. 

“Oh you little-” Ahri tried to chastise her. Tried. Teeth at her neck stopped her words, and the sucking against her pulse made her gasp instead. The sensation made her squirm in the best way. Her hips kicked up and her voice dropped to sultry growl. “Ohhh, you better hope not.” 

Akali explored her girlfriend’s body, her hands reveling in the masterpiece she was. Soft enough her fingers could dig in when she gripped and pulled, curves she could see with closed eyes. This was her birthday gift and even Akali was a little greedy. 

She rolled over, a surprised squeak escaping the gumiho who held on tightly as the much stronger girl pulled her off the bed and on top of her. Ahri was straddling Akali’s lap, looking into lustful green eyes and a smile looking bigger than the rapper’s ego if it was possible. 

“I like this better.” No one would expect to hear such a low and demanding voice from the innocent maknae of KDA, but she made it sound oh so good. Ahri felt Akali’s hands groping her backside, squeezing the plush in her hands and letting out a soft satisfied groan. 

“Oh?” Ahri raised an eyebrow, a hum of approval building in her chest at the touch. Normally this was where Akali won, taking over the bedroom with the type of confidence she carried with her, but Ahri didn’t want tonight to be normal. She let Akali build a rhythm between the two of them with her hands before taking over. Her hips moved back and forth slowly, grinding herself down and against Akali’s lap. The effect was instant and adorable. Akali realized what she was doing and struggled to either grab at Ahri’s hips more to keep her still or let her move. Ever since Ahri had found out that Akali had a bit of a weakness for lap dances, she had kept that ace up her sleeve for special occasions. 

“I like this too.” The foxgirl whispered into her ear, making sure to dig her nails into Akali’s sweater hard enough she would feel it on her back. The moan barely made its way out of Akali’s throat, turning into a deep exhale as she tried to control herself. 

“Off.” 

The command was sharp. Akali had to force herself to focus to see the woman in front of her that was unzipping her sweater without waiting for a response. The sweater was yanked off of her before she even had time to respond. The clothing was tossed off the side of the bed, before it even hit the ground Ahri’s hands were on her again, this time pulling at the sports bra. Apparently Ahri’s plans was to get Akali as nude as she could in the shortest amount of time, and it wasn’t like she was gonna complain about that. 

Akali took over for her, pushing aside her leader’s hands to strip herself of the top. Without missing a beat, instead Ahri’s hands went to the girl’s lap, unbuttoned her pants and pulling them down slightly but stopping just there. She didn’t want to get off Akali’s lap just yet. When the rapper’s face was visible again, freed from behind the sports bra and tousled bangs, Ahri was on her again. 

Akali had to press her hands into the bed behind her to stop from falling back when Ahri leaned against her, her teeth and tongue and lips dancing across the girl’s face and mouth. Akali reached behind Ahri’s back, struggling to both undo the bra with one hand and keep herself up right. Small growls of frustration could be heard between each kiss as the long seconds of teasing made Akali grow impatient and warm. Thoughts of consequences to her impulsive ideas washed away when Ahri’s grinding caused a particularly hot pulse between her legs.

Ahri was reminded again how strong her young maknae was when she was pushed back and roughly held down on the girl’s lap. Akali’s hands reached behind her and a loud  **snap** made her jump. Her bra was quickly yanked off and tossed to the side, not before one of the shoulder straps broke off as well with the rough treatment. 

“Akali!” Ahri yelled in astonishment, looking over at the admittedly expensive piece of lingerie now on the floor in tatters. Akali was barely listening to any sort of chastising, instead grasping handfuls of the woman’s thighs and lifting her up, closer against her. She kissed down Ahri’s chest, making sure to leave no inch between the woman’s breasts unloved. Ahri was still annoyed but the invitation of Akali’s mouth was too much to stay mad.

“Fine… But you owe me.” Ahri grumbled, the annoyance running out of her voice as she let her body push more into her maknae’s touch. Akali let one of her hands roam up from Ahri’s backside, her fingers tracing the arc of her back in a maddening tease, before cupping the woman’s ample breast in her hand. 

“Ya? I know how to pay you back.” Akali playfully chuckled while her hand in contrast was roughly squeezing at Ahri’s sensitive chest, her thumb flicking at the pert nipple beneath it. The foxgirl whined and pouted openly at the teasing. Akali’s mouth replaced her fingers and Ahri’s whine melted into a moan. 

Akali was a rough type of girl, her hands grasping at Ahri’s backside hard enough she knew it would leave marks, and her teeth nibbling at the sensitive nipple between them. She alternated between sucking and biting at the sensitive peak, a desire to hear more of Ahri’s gasps and moans spurring her on. Ahri was practically riding the girl’s lap at this point, any amount of friction between her legs was all she wanted. 

“S-stop! Stop…” Ahri gasped loudly, trying to pull Akali off of her only to earn a rough and playful bite again before she finally did as she was told. 

“What’s wrong? Didn’t feel good?” Sarcasm was obvious in Akali’s words, as if the boastful smile on her face didn’t already say it for her.

“You little shit. You know it did.” Ahri muttered, pinching at Akali’s surprisingly stretchable cheeks, receiving a pitiful pout in return. Akali could boast and dirty talk all she wanted but Ahri could and would still scold her. “This is supposed to be  _ your  _ gift. So stop that.” 

“I was enjoying myself.” Akali rested her head against Ahri’s chest, looking up at her with a smile. In contrast to her egotistical smirk she boasted before, this one was genuine, making her almost look like an excited puppy. Ahri fondly stroke the girl’s cheek with her palm. 

Ahri whispered a gentle shush as she leaned in, pushing her lips against Akali’s. It was slow but she took control, leaning her weight against Akali until she shifted back onto the bed, holding her wrists in place to stop the girl from grabbing what she wanted, pulling back when she would try to deepen the kiss. Everything was meant to be slow despite Akali’s pouting whines until she was flat on her back, sprawled out against the bed. 

Ahri’s lips left her mouth and kissed across her cheek lovely, finding the angle of the girl’s jaw and continuing her path. She left faint stains of her lipstick along the girl’s skin and smiled to herself. She hummed into Akali’s chest as her hands explored the girl’s body, feeling her toned abdomen flex instinctively as Ahri traced a fingernail down to the hem of her underwear.

Ahri’s fingers slipped under the elastic band of Akali’s underwear, running along the shallow mark it left on her skin and giggled at the way the girl’s hips fidgeted under her touch. She looked up at Akali’s face and smiled, seeing the flush on her face spread now that she was being watched. She wasn’t used to the attention and gentle touches, preferring things going her own way, and an instinctive whine escaping her and she looked away quickly from between her legs, trying not to think about the way Ahri was pulling her pants down and running her hands across her thighs. 

“Shh…” Ahri spoke softly, her breath hot against Akali’s skin. Her fingers slipped between Akali’s thighs and she could feel her tense against them for a moment. “Let Unnie take care of you.” 

The whispered words made Akali groan and clap her hands over her face to hide. Ahri didn’t need to see to know how hard she must be blushing. 

“You’re not going to let that go are you?” Akali’s mumbling could be heard through her hands, much to Ahri’s amusement. 

“Nope.” Ahri giggled, quick and high pitched. Her thumb rubbed at the soft of the girl’s thigh, keeping up her tease until Akali finally lowered her hands and showed her face. Ahri was straddling her thighs, hands between her legs, and tail flicking back and forth behind her like she was ready to pounce. 

“Not if you keep reacting like  _ this _ .” Ahri let out the last word with a growl and pushed her middle finger firmly against Akali’s underwear, satisfaction on her lips when she felt the wet spot on the fabric. Akali’s hips bucked at the sudden feeling and almost knocked over the foxgirl on top of her. Ahri kept her balance and continued to grind her finger harder against the wet cloth, feeling how thin it was. “Naughty naughty little maknae~” 

“Oh my god…” Akali’s voice was shaky, her breath quickly losing rhythm under Ahri’s touch. Her legs twitched against her will each time Ahri ran her finger roughly across her clothed slit. “C-come on Ahri…” 

“Hmmm. Not my fault you have a thing for it.” Ahri rested her cheek against the girl’s stomach, placing relaxed kisses against it as she slowly rubbed against Akali’s panties. She pulled back her hand and slipped her fingers under the elastic band smoothly.

“I don’t!” Akali pouted loudly, her face burning now. The way Ahri watched her with sharp eyes and twitching ears, she was taking in every noise she made and every move of the girl’s body. Her fingers stroked slowly, enjoying how wet Akali was despite her denial. Ahri spread the girl’s lips and teasingly dipped a finger inside. 

“Oh? Then why did you call me that when we first had sex hm?” Ahri mused with a playful tone, prowling up Akali’s frame and pushing firm kisses against the girl’s chest. Ahri’s finger pushed further into her core, hooking up against her inner walls to find Akali’s sweet spot. She could feel Akali squeeze around her finger and gasp, stopping Ahri from pulling out. “And why are you so wet baby?” 

“Just… Just shut up and keep going.” Akali gave up, falling back against the bed and trying to relax her legs so Ahri could move. The foxgirl ran her tongue over her teeth, appreciating the display. Her finger slowly dragged out of Akali, pulling a shaky breath along with it, before thrusting back in as far as she could. Ahri enjoyed feeling how tight Akali squeezed around her, knowing how fast she had become so needy. 

Ahri pushed a second finger against Akali’s entrance, letting her know what she had planned before thrusting again. She built up a rhythm slowly, stretching her out and feeling how Akali would shudder and convulse in time with her ragged panting. Ahri liked watching the faces her maknae made. How Akali closed her eyes to ride out the pleasure, how she bit her bottom lip to hold back her moans that she found embarrassing, though Ahri found them delicious truthfully. 

“Feeling good now?” Ahri whispered lovingly and ghosting her lips over her girlfriend’s neck, watching her shiver at the sultry tone. She watched Akali’s eyes open to see the foxgirl examining her reactions, hearing the rapper groan and push her head into the pillow, refusing to answer. Ahri slowly pulled her fingers out of Akali’s core, holding them up to examine the honey that dripped from them. “Hmm. Seems your body is more honest than you are.” 

“Why?” Akali’s voice was a little rough, her arm thrown over her eyes so she could dull her embarrassment as she recovered. “Why did you stop?” 

“Because, you’re ready for your surprise.” Ahri sounded giddy, the mattress shifting as Akali felt her move away and off the bed. “So keep your eyes closed~” That got enough of her attention to move her arm off her face and try to sit up.

“What-” Was all Akali could get out before a pillow was lovingly pushed into her face. 

“I said keep your eyes closed! No peeking!” Ahri’s pout was audible in her voice without any real attempt to sound commanding. Akali groaned in frustration against the pillow, feeling the throbbing between her legs at all of her pleasure being whisked away from her. Either Ahri was doing this absolutely on purpose or she didn’t know what kind of effect it was having on her. 

The woman’s familiar weight bounced back onto the bed in a second, now with her new accessory that she had to admit she admired on herself. Her name was growled impatiently and pulled Ahri back to her task, which at the moment was getting rid of the last pesky bits of clothing Akali was still wearing. Her pants and underwear were whisked off in a flash, much to Akali’s distress who yelped and tossed the pillow off to the side. 

Propped up on her elbows she saw Ahri, kneeling between her legs with her hands on Akali’s thighs to keep them spread. An impish smile looked down at Akali, who’s frustration was blatant on her face, and waited for her reaction. To draw her eyes where she wanted them, Ahri wiggled her hips, her tail lazily waving behind her from the movement. Akali’s eyes dragged down Ahri’s stunning curves until it reached between the woman’s hips, nearly making her jump back across the bed in surprise. 

“Isn’t it cute? I got it in rose gold too, of course.” Ahri mused happily as she looked down herself. The leather harness dug into Ahri’s hourglass hips and was fitted with a smooth, slightly curved, pale pink dildo. Ahri shuffled forward on the bed so she was pressed against Akali, helping adjust the girl’s legs so they rested on her thighs and left her in a much more  _ compromising  _ position then she was used to.

“Ahri…” Akali’s voice was much more of a whine then she had meant to, looking up at Ahri’s sultry smile. She could see the fox-like comparison in her more like this, the way Ahri was leaning over her, bashfully fluttering her eyelashes in contrast to the hunger inside her eyes. Akali averted her eyes, feeling the flush on her face worsen before she mumbled. “Are we really doing this? This is embarrassing.” 

“Yes. And don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because it’s your birthday.” Ahri’s voice was a lustful hum in her throat, her nails clawing at Akali’s backside slowly as she pulled her closer. The base of the dildo firmly pressed against Akali’s sex and her pent up sensitivity betrayed her. The sudden shock that ran up her spine at the feeling made the young girl gasp and quickly look between her legs. It might have been the angle, but it looked larger than it did before.

“Plus.” Ahri pressed herself closer against her lover, her bare chest pressing against Akali’s smaller bust. Her hips moved greedily, grinding the length of the faux cock against Akali’s heat and coating the toy with her juices. Her nails moved up from Akali’s hips, drawing faint red lines over her frame until they were just under her ribcage. Ahri gracefully rolled her words off her tongue, loving the rare chances she got to tease her maknae. “I need to punish you for ripping my lingerie again.” 

“I’m not sorry.” Akali grumbled, her half hearted bratty attempt to antagonize Ahri fell apart when the foxgirl pushed her hips down again. Her scowl melted into half lidded eyes and parted lips, moaning softly at the toy that ground its sleek surface over her clit. Ahri pulled back, using her fingers to angle the faux cock down until the head rested at Akali’s opening. She could already feel how easy it would enter. 

“I’m not begging either.” Akali muttered, trying to preserve some dignity from on her back. Ahri grinned at her words, sharp and hungry teeth shining behind her red lips. She didn’t need Akali to beg. The way she would squirm and twitch under her, or ask for more with her eyes, that was enough to tell her what she wanted. 

“Oh, I would never make you beg.” Ahri ran her tongue over her lips, giggling softly to herself. Knowing Akali’s little act would never end, she decided to forgo their cute back and forth. 

The head of the dildo spread Akali’s inner lips and slowly started to fill her. Ahri wanted to take it slow, to give her a chance to get used to the new feeling. The sight of Akali’s eyes squeezed shut, her jaw slack and panting loudly, made it hard to stop. Her hips started rocking in slow shallow thrusts, pushing in deeper each time and watching Akali’s face closely. 

“Does it hurt baby?” Ahri’s voice was equal parts concerned and lustful. She could hear the pleasing sounds of Akali’s suppressed moans, but each of her thrusts were slowed with how tight the girl was around the toy. 

“No. No fuck, it… It feels good.” Akali’s hands grabbed handfuls of the sheets, curling it into her palms as she held on. Ahri’s fingers were fantastic, long and soft, and found her weak spot perfectly. The dildo was completely different. It stretched her out, leaving her sore and wanting at the same time. 

The confirmation was all Ahri needed. Her hand gently ran along Akali’s arm, wrapping her fingers around the rappers wrists and pinning her to the bed. There was no real strength behind it, Akali could lift Ahri with one arm if she wanted, but the pressure on her wrists made a strange shiver run through her. Her embarrassment was settling on her face, realizing with each thrust that made her body jerk, just how exposed she was under Ahri’s gaze. The foxgirl looked like she could eat her alive and it was painfully arousing. A particularly strong thrust made Akali moan loudly, the toy hitting something deep inside her she didn’t know would feel so good.

“Ah! Fuck!” Akali yelled at the sudden burst of pleasure and seized up, squeezing tightly on the faux cock instinctively. Ahri didn’t slow down, the toy grinding against Akali’s inner walls with each loud thrust into the new tightness around it. Ahri could feel the way Akali’s thighs were shaking as they squeezed at her hips. Akali’s body felt numb to everything but the pooling heat between her legs and how quickly it had came.

“Are you close already?” Ahri teasingly purred, letting her free hand drag down the girl’s chest and to her midriff. The fit muscles beneath her fingers tensed and shuddered in time with her thrusts. Ahri found it a rather intoxicating effect. She pushed her hand further down Akali’s frame, resting a palm on her smooth mound and hovering a thumb dangerously close to the girl’s painfully ignored bud. “Did you want to? Do you want to cum for your unnie?” 

“Ahriiii…” Akali whined her name quietly, trying desperately to move her hips up to reach Ahri’s hand. The sight made Ahri coo softly, showing her affection with more forceful thrusts to keep Akali panting and weak against the bed. The young girl growled in frustration at how good it felt but still being denied. “Ahri please. I-” 

“Shh…” Her leader lovingly hushed her pleas, her fingers stroking small circles against Akali’s waist. She waited one second, and then another, keeping Akali suspended horribly just before her orgasm, and then firmly pressed her thumb against the girl’s aching clit. “I said I’d never make you beg.” 

Akali threw her head back into the bed and moaned, the heat between her legs rolling over her body. She swore loudly, stuttering and shivering as Ahri continued fucking her steadily until she had drawn out the girl’s orgasm as far as she could. Slowing down, watching Akali fidget restlessly until the toy finally left her, Ahri ran her hands up and down her girlfriend’s thighs to bring her down from her high. 

“There we go love.” Ahri rolled a hum in her throat, her hands leaving the warmth of Akali’s skin to undo the harness and let it sit on the bed next to them. Now free of it, she sprawled out lazily like a cat in sunlight, directly on top of Akali’s body and stealing her warmth. “Now that was fun.” 

Ahri could hear the girl mumbling something into her hand, out of breath, and it made her giggle and raise her head slightly to get a better look at her. “What was that dear?” Ahri teased, her lips curling into a cheeky smile. What she expected was to find Akali, her poor flustered maknae. Instead, Green eyes were burning into her, a lecherous smile on Akali’s lips. Akali’s palm roughly squeezed Ahri’s thigh, the sudden force making the foxgirl’s ears perk up straight in surprise.

“Pay back.” 

Ahri yelped loudly as she was forcibly rolled on the bed. It didn’t take her long to figure out what was happening. A firm hand was pushing between her shoulder blades, keeping her pinned, while Akali made quick work of the gumiho’s panties. 

“Oh! Oh fffuhhh...” Ahri’s voice slipped out as a lewd whimper, her cheek pressing against the cool sheets. Akali had pushed two fingers deep inside of Ahri’s heat, wasting no time in drawing her fingers out and burying them back up to her knuckles. Ahri moaned loudly as she spread her legs in silent submission.

“That’s what I like.” Akali whispered, inhaling through her teeth at the sight of Ahri’s backside raised in the air, exposing herself and shuddering around her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of Ahri’s core after a few sloppy thrusts, watching with smug pleasure at the wet dripping down the woman’s thighs. She could feel her mouth water at the sight, but she had to wrestle with her self control, wanting to indulge in Ahri’s taste then and there. Instead her eyes fell on the abandoned toy on the bed. Akali quickly snatched the toy up and put it on with well practiced ease. 

Ahri already knew what her maknae had planned. She whined impatiently, biting her lip and grasping at the sheets with her long nails that threatened to tear the cloth. Her inner walls flexed around nothing, wordlessly begging. Akali took handfuls of the woman’s plush backside, greedily spreading her with her thumbs and licking her lips at the hungry groan Ahri let out. 

Ahri threw her head back in a silent euphoric scream as the faux cock entered her, bottoming out in a single thrust. Her voice broke when she could finally breathe, her body collapsing into the sheets again with a frail and sultry moan. Akali wasn’t known for being very gentle. Her fingers dug into Ahri’s hips and pulled her back roughly to meet her thrusts. 

Ahri grasped the bedsheets in her teeth, muffling her moans that shook in her chest with each thrust. The sound of Ahri’s voice, strained and needy, made Akali’s head spin. She kept her thrusts hard and rough, hearing the way the foxgirl would cry out each time she found her weak spots. Nonsense dripped from Ahri’s lips, her words lost from the pleasure swimming in her head. Somehow, Akali was still greedy. She wanted more from her. 

Akali slowed her thrusts just for a moment, her hand firmly running from the base of Ahri’s tail and up her spine. The sensation sent a shiver through the singers body, her ears twitching lazily at the fingers running through her hair. Akali let her enjoy the sensation for a moment, running her nails softly scratching at the gumiho’s scalp. Slowly and deliberately, Akali took her time in grabbing a handful of the woman’s long blonde hair and wrapped it around her hand. She pulled and the beautiful sound of Ahri’s choked moans filled the room. 

“Oh I felt that.” Akali chuckled devilishly, her voice ragged from lust. “I felt how tight you got. Someone has a thing for hair pulling, doesn't she?” Ahri was unable to answer, any time she opened her mouth she would cry out at the rough pounding of the dildo inside of her. Ahri was curved tight, pulled until she was on her hands and knees. 

“Ah! Y-yes! Ah! Akali! More!” Ahri pleaded between gasps for air. She felt another tug on her hair, the pain sending a pleasant shock down her body. Her legs felt like they were going to give out, shaking with the exertion of keeping herself steady while being fucked. Akali’s heart pounded in her ears, nothing was more exciting to her then seeing Ahri like this. Begging for her. 

Akali dug the crook of her arm into Ahri’s waist and reached between her legs, finding her soaked clit easily. Just pressing her finger against the sensitive bud made Ahri moan, loud and desperate. She rolled Ahri’s clit back and forth in time with her thrusts, fine tuning her movements with the noises Ahri made until she perfected it. 

Ahri’s body came undone. She fell against the mattress with Akali pressed on top of her, still pressing inside of her to make her ride out her peak as long as she could handle it. Her whole body felt like it was burning up in the best possible way. Akali sat up slowly, her own breath shallow and quick, and pulled out slowly. The weak whines that Ahri let out made the young girl falter, biting her lip at how erotic they were. 

Ahri rolled over on the bed, a little ungracefully as she flopped onto her back. Her blonde hair was clinging to her face from her sweat and spilled across the mattress behind her. Her face tinted red with exhaustion, her lips swollen from rough kisses and bites, and her make up was running slightly now. Her body was still shaking as it recovered from her bliss. Akali drank it in as she stared down at her. 

“I want to keep going.” Akali whispered the words in a deep growl. Her body was burning up, her lust almost painfully pounding in her gut. She roughly palmed at Ahri’s chest, the faltering whine she let out only kicked up the fire inside Akali’s body. “You’re so beautiful Ahri. Fuck. You’re so hot like this.” 

The head of the dildo pushed between Ahri’s lips suddenly and her body shuddered at the stimulation. She clamped down on the toy, feeling every blissfully agonizing inch as it entered her again. It would have been too much and normally Ahri would tap out, the pleasure and pain of her sensitivity overwhelming her like this, but it was the way Akali looked at her. The girl’s breath was ragged and unsteady, her pupils blown wide as she watched the toy sheath inside Ahri’s heat until their hips were pressed together. 

Akali’s hands squeezed roughly at her lovers bare thighs, bruising the skin slightly as she pushed Ahri’s legs up. Ahri thought she was going to stop, feeling her heart race faster when she realized what Akali had in mind. Ahri’s knees pressed against her chest and were pinned in place by Akali’s hips, keeping her trapped underneath her. The position made her completely and utterly submit.

“‘Kali…” Ahri whispered her name desperately. Hearing her name on Ahri’s lips, spoken like that, was enough to make the younger girl shudder in delight. Lithe fingers tangled in Akali’s messy red hair, tugging her down in need. She pressed closer to follow the silent plea, the toy pushing further inside Ahri as she did. Soft and hurried gasps fell from Ahri’s lips as she felt it carve out the deepest parts of her.

“Akali…” Ahri breathlessly spoke her name again before she roughly pressed her lips against Akali’s own. The kiss was sloppy and uneven. She sucked on Akali’s lower lip, leaving it wet and red. They were both panting, hazy in their lust. Ahri finally chuckled, wondering if Akali was just unfocused or if she was waiting for Ahri to beg. She wasn’t going to make her wait for long either way. “Akali.  _ Please  _ fuck me.” 

The snap of Akali’s hips was hard and fast, only pulling out half way before slamming her hips back down as hard as she could. The single thrust made the bed shake. “Oh fuck!” Was all Ahri could string together as she realized what the growl in Akali’s throat meant. Rough hands kept a hold on her legs and Akali started again. She didn’t start slow or build up to it, wild fire was in her veins and she channeled all her energy into drawing back as far as she could before thrusting back inside of Ahri repeatedly. Words and whispers in the room had turned to moans and cries. All Ahri could do was hold on. Her nails dug into Akali’s neck, scraping against the skin and keening into the girl’s shoulder, feeling her burning flesh against her lips. 

“Ho-OHly fuck!” Ahri panted openly and shamelessly, her entire body jerking as sparks of pleasure shot through her each time Akali thrust into her. She was breaking apart under the wild and lustful girl, and she loved it. She knew exactly how sore she was going to be in the morning after this. “Oh fuck Akali! Please don’t stop!” 

The idea of once being quiet was abandoned with fervor. Ahri screamed her pleasure into the room, her arms finding their way to Akali’s flexed back. The sting of Ahri’s nails dragging down her back made Akali groan deep in her chest, slowing her thrusts so she could rock her hips down with more push behind them. 

Akali took pride in knowing she was causing every moan, every lewd noise, every lustful curse that fell from Ahri’s lips. Most were slurred as Ahri’s tongue failed her, her head lolling back into the mattress when her muscles would seize in joy. Her thrusts became shorter and faster again, feeling how Ahri’s walls clamped down on the plastic toy harder as her orgasm welled up inside her hips. 

“Ak-Akali!” Ahri struggled to speak, each thrust making her mind run blank. Her hands hurried grasped at her maknae’s hair to get her attention. “Akali I need you.” 

“I’m here baby.” Akali whispered, her teeth showing from between her lips as she smiled devilishly. The admittance of Ahri’s need was an ego stroke and made her slam her hips down hard, wanting to watch her fall over her edge. 

“No no no, please.” Ahri was trying so hard not to cum, her body curling around the younger girl as she tried to make her feel what she was asking for in her touch. Heavy golden eyes fought desperately to make Akali look at her. “Please, I need  _ you _ .” 

Akali’s hips slowed until she was grinding deep and slow inside Ahri’s burning core. She pulled out almost leisurely, taking her time to see how messy Ahri was on the dildo. Strings of her honey dripped from the toy unto the bed, Akali’s hand spreading the wet across Ahri’s thigh when she finally let her hips relax. Her fingers were surprisingly steady as she undid the harness at her hips quickly, tossing the thoroughly used toy behind her. 

Taking Ahri as she had left her more than wet herself, but she ignored it. All she wanted was to pull more sweet cries from the woman who lay beneath her. Ahri’s sex was practically begging for attention. Akali swung her leg over Ahri’s, pulling her forward across the bedsheets hard enough to pull them out of place. She helped maneuver Ahri’s other leg over her shoulder, feeling how shaky and strained the woman’s muscles were that she couldn’t move on her own. 

Too impatient anymore, she dropped her hips. Their lips met messily, Akali adjusting herself until she could feel the perfect angle that Ahri’s sex could grind against her own. The ragged gasp she heard let Akali know she was doing well. Her fingers dug in deep to Ahri’s ample thigh before she began rutting against the foxgirl. 

Ahri was loud, both from her throat and from between her legs. She clawed at the bedsheets, her nails ripping the thin material as she practically screamed Akali’s name. The fire inside the young girl roared at the approval, the heat running through her body and ending between her legs, where her heartbeat made her clit throb, and the idea sounded too good. Ahri’s hips would be sore tomorrow from stretching this much, but Akali was sure she wouldn’t mind. She leaned forward, pushing against Ahri’s leg to spread her more, until she got just the right angle and their clits met when Akali trusted forward. 

“Oh my god yes!” Ahri shouted as best as she could with her exhausted voice. Her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore, tossing her head back and letting her body be pressed into the bed with each rough thrust. Akali watched the display and bit her lip hard between her teeth, enjoying the throb it sent to her head. Ahri was sinfully wet, making it so easy to rock their clits together. She was trying to control her breath, her grinding losing rhythm as her own climax rose to the surface quickly. 

Ahri came first. The last sound on her lips was Akali’s name when white flashed behind her eyes. Her tired body still had energy left, thrusting her hips up into Akali’s and her legs squeezing tightly around Akali’s own. She sang, sweet and high as air left her lungs. Ahri’s moans sent Akali over her own edge. She clung to Ahri’s legs to keep herself upright, feeling a powerful shudder run up her spine that made her head float. Akali fell backwards onto the bed, more spent than any workout could leave her. 

“Holy fuck.” She managed to groan, feeling the room spinning behind her closed eyelids. It didn’t take long before she felt something warm across her chest, the unmistakable feeling of warm skin pressed against her own. She didn’t need to open her eyes, guided by feeling alone she ran her fingers through Ahri’s hair. 

Ahri hooked her heel over Akali’s leg and pulled it between her own to rest comfortable, pushing her face more into the girl’s chest so she could comfortably curl up against her. Her tail wrapped around Akali’s waist with a mind of its own, pulling her even closer. Akali’s hand ran over Ahri’s shoulder and down to her waist, still admiring her curves even if she was too tired to act on that admiration for a third time. Her hand was quickly lifted off of Ahri’s hip by the woman herself, before being placed back on top of her head, a subtle and gentle reminder of ‘Keep petting me’. Akali couldn’t hold back her goofy grin. 

“That was… a pretty good birthday present.” Akali hummed quietly. She could feel Ahri’s lips curl into a smile against her chest. Akali’s fingers teased at the base of the vulpine ears on top of Ahri’s head, the loving trill she earned a rare one. Ahri’s ears were usually off limits but Akali had figured out she was more than happy to be touched there when she was particularly blissful. 

“Told you.” Ahri’s voice was muffled slightly, her mouth busy gently peppering Akali’s chest with soft kisses as she struggled not to doze off. In fairness, she had been thoroughly drained compared to Akali, who was always a youthful ball of energy anyway. Her hands made languid strokes up and down the girl’s back, feeling the scratched skin she had left on it. “I wasn’t too hard with these right?” 

“In the moment? Fuck no.” Akali chuckled, arousal flicking in her voice for a moment. She flexed slightly under Ahri’s hand, her body shivering at the stinging on her skin. She was starting to wonder what she would even be allowed to wear until they healed, red lines prominent on her chest and ribs, running down her hips and thighs, and along her neck. Still, they felt good and well worth the restrictive wardrobe she would have to endure. 

“Good.” Ahri pushed herself up Akali’s frame until she could press her face against the rappers throat. There was no blanket to pull over them, somewhere on the floor with just about everything else at this point, so she settled with clinging as hard as she could to her for warmth instead. Her ears twitched and tickled Akali’s cheeks as she let out a satisfied sigh. “Hmm. You know. There’s still more to your gift.” 

“Even I get tired you know.” Akali couldn’t help but laugh. Still, the thought of Ahri dragged her back in for one more go wasn’t the worst way the night could end. Ahri pushed herself out of the tight hug so she could look Akali in the face and gave her a sarcastic ‘im scolding you’ face for having a dirty mind.

“No silly. I wanted to talk about that idea you had.” Ahri’s smile grew wider at the confused look on Akali’s face. She could see in Akali’s eyes she was musing over what she had said in the past to see if she could guess. In the end she just shrugged and gave up, waiting for Ahri to continue. “About the side project you wanted?” 

The reaction was immediate. “Wait! Are you serious?” Akali shot straight up to sitting on the bed, her eyes wide. Ahri nodded. The way Akali’s face lit up made Ahri’s heart melt, before her excitement got the better of her and Akali threw herself against her leader.

“Ahri you’re the best girlfriend ever!” Akali squealed with absolute elation. She pulled Ahri with her as she rolled on the bed, almost knocking them both off. 

“Too much energy baby too much!” Ahri had to throw out a hand to stop them both from falling to the floor, but even with that worry, Akali’s excitement was infectious. Her own smile was softer, feeling joy for Akali. The girl had been babbling on about the idea for almost a month, talking about giving other musicians a chance, like K/DA had given her one. Seeing Akali dream up such a selfless act, with how humble she had always been, made Ahri decided in the end to support her girlfriend. 

“I’m serious. Thank you.” Akali’s voice was filled with warmth, her lips brushing against Ahri’s soft hair as she kissed at her forehead. Ahri purred, a real one, at the affectionate touch. 

“Anything for you my love.” Ahri kissed at Akali’s throat, gently, wanting to show her affection not her hunger. Still, the action did spark the need to tease from her foxy side. She tried her best to sound disappointed, and put on a fake pout that Akali could see. “You sounded more excited for that then what we just did though.”

“Ah! No! That was good! This was, that was good really.” The young girl’s face flushed as she stammered over her words, her eyes trying to find somewhere to look that wasn’t at Ahri’s face or her very naked body. 

“Good.” Ahri’s voice was more territorial than even she expected. She rested her palms on Akali’s backside, much to the girl’s embarrassment, and hummed happily. “Now, I’m sleepy. Keep me warm tonight.” 

“I do that every night.” Akali let out a short huff of a laugh, rolling her shoulders to get comfortable. Ahri’s tail twitched back and forth across her hip, losing momentum the more its owner drifted off. “And I’ll do it every night from now on. You know that.” 

“Mmmm…” Ahri’s voice was trailing off as she struggled to keep herself awake finally. The exhaustion of their night time activities catching up to her. She raised her head one last time while she still could. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Akali mumbled her affection against the top of Ahri’s head, inhaling deeply to fill her senses with everything she could of her girlfriend. She could fall asleep and enjoy the thought she’d probably see her there too.


End file.
